


Extra ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: + Morgan, Avengers Family, Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, I can't believe we got familybaited y'all ugh, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Nat and Tony shenanigans, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Canon, but also comforting, kinda sad yeah, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fast Food Fridays had always been Tony and Peter's thing. Then Nat tagged along, and then it became theirs. They'd always have it, no matter where they are - whether it would be through calls, or holographic Skypes - they were always there with him every week, forgetting their duties as a businessman or saviors of the universe just for a few hours every Friday afternoon.But things change, and people move on - and apparently, so does Peter's weekly Fast Food Friday companions.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Extra ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> For comfortember day 26: junk food
> 
> God i miss them sm . I really forgot Nat had also died in Endgame and had to sat down as i realized it when I first revisited the fandom after a long time lol 
> 
> N e way. Enjoy!!! (Pro tip: listen to the song Blushing by Hater while reading the last parts of this fic <3)

Peters taps his foot impatiently, waiting for that small notification sound from his phone to come. Could he forget? Maybe he was busy. Or maybe he doesn’t remember at all—maybe he was ignoring him?   
  
Five minutes. Five minutes and still no answer.   
  
He’s trying to listen and focus to the board instead, but even his teacher’s voice sounded like they were talking through water. He couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t _think_ —waiting always drives him crazy.   
  
_Ding!  
  
_ Peters scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket. _One text from Mr. Stark._ It says, _“Can’t pick you today, kid. Meeting.”  
  
_ Instantly, his heart drops with disappointment. _“But we always get gross fast food on Fridays!”_ Peter didn’t want to sound too demanding, but he couldn’t help it. Eating out at the end of the week with Tony had always been the highlight of his week so far.   
  
_“Do you think I **want**_ _to be in this meeting? **You**_ _pick me up.”_ He replies almost immediately.   
  
_“What does that even mean?”_ Peter frowns. _“How?”  
  
“Come to the tower and tell the lobby you need me immediately so I can bail out on this boring ass meeting.”   
  
“And you think they’ll let me?”  
  
“You think people can say no to your face?”   
  
_Peter groans silently, throwing his head back. _“Fine. But you’re getting me extra ice cream.”  
  
_ He could almost imagine the smirk on Tony’s face when the man replied, _“As if I don’t do that every week anyway.”  
_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
He should’ve remembered that there’s only one thing he hated more than waiting, and it’s strangers.   
  
Strangers, everywhere, looking all important and busy and in a hurry. He wanted to come up to the information desk and ask for Mr. Stark, but even him standing in the corner of the lobby had made him receive stares from the passing strangers, as if saying, _“What’s this random kid doing here? The audacity”._ It made him cower and tap on the strap of his backpack nervously.   
  
“Hey, Peter, right?”   
  
He almost jumps at that. Peter looked around warily and found a woman looking back at her, a certain redhead he _knows,_ but couldn’t really manage to remember. “Uh… hey?”  
  
The woman just smiles. “No wonder Stark made me come to get you. You really _do_ look like a lost puppy,” she laughs, then puts her arm around his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go get him.”  
  
“He—did he text you?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s basically begging for us to bail him out now. Must’ve been a boring ass meeting,” she shook her head. “Couldn’t be me.”   
  
Peter walks across the lobby with her, cowering under her arm as he notices the stares he’s getting now. He’s a bit flustered, a bit honored. “So… you’re Nat, right?”  
  
She frowns, trying to look as offended as possible. “Really, Pete?”  
  
“No, I meant—of course I remembered you, you were—I, uh—”  
  
Nat threw her head back, laughing. “Come on! I was joking, chill out. You heard stories about me or something?”   
  
“Um—”  
  
“Miss Romanoff, may I help you?”   
  
Peter didn’t really have the time to say anything, since Nat walks off to the information desk and leaves him standing there. He follows her, not wanting to be left alone with the stares. “Yes, you may,” he heard her say. “Can you get Stark off the meeting he’s in right now?”  
  
The desk lady looks at her computer. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for him, he really couldn’t be interrupted at this moment—”  
  
“Look, you know I’m not here often, and when I am, it’s probably about a matter of the end of the world,” Nat says without hesitation at all, which amazes Peter a bit. “ _Which it is.”  
  
_ The desk lady looks a bit nervous now, but _fully_ convinced. “I, uh—”  
  
“Listen, if you don’t get him out of that meeting right now, there’s not going to be a meeting to attend at all in approximately,” Nat checks her watch, “three hours. So.”   
  
“Alright, ma’am, I’ll call him down immediately.”  
  
Nat looks back at him and gave him a quick wink before returning to her stern, stoic expression. “Thank you.”   
  
Tony walks out of the elevator not even five minutes after the desk lady called him. “Ah, Peter, Nat! Glad to see you two,” he grins before realizing the look on Nat’s face and quickly added, “because if not, the world’s gonna end and uh… yeah. Okay. Let’s get going.” He wraps his arm around Peter all three of them walked out of the building, only to stop and laugh their asses off not even a meter past the entrance.   
  
Peter doesn’t know whether to join or not, but it was definitely a _sight_ to see—Natasha Romanoff, the Russian assassin, and Tony Stark, one of the most important man in the world, laughing at themselves like some high schoolers who managed to skip school.   
  
“Hey, Pete, don’t copy that, okay?” Tony says to him once they managed to stop laughing. “It’s an adult’s only thing only. Don’t skip school, school is important.”   
  
“Ugh, he’s no fun at all,” Nat rolls her eyes. “So, is my job here done, or?”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Tony says almost immediately. “You are coming with us on our weekly fast food trip.”   
  
“The hell is that? You know I don’t eat fast food, Stark.”  
  
“Yeah? I saw you with Rogers, Wilson and Barnes on a McDonalds last Saturday.” He opens his phone and shows it to her. “It got on an article.”   
  
Nat groans. “So what? It was a one-time thing, okay—”  
  
Peter couldn’t help but chime in. “McDonalds? Common. Basic. _And_ kind of gross.”   
  
Tony grins at him and gave him a high five. “You heard the kid.”   
  
She scoffs, rolling her eyes despite of the cheeky smile in her face. “Fine, fine—but you’re getting me one of those _surprisingly_ good soft-serve once we’re there.”   
  
Tony raises his eyebrows, looking back and forth at Peter and Nat. “Huh, what do you know, I guess the saviors of the world really do like ice cream.”   
  
“Should we eat at our regular super-secret spot?” Peter asks him.   
  
“I don’t know, is she worthy enough to know?”  
  
Nat crosses her arms. “Really? In front of me?”   
  
“I really think she is—I mean, she’s the one who bailed you out of that meeting, right?”   
  
Tony pretends to consider it for a while. “Eh, alright, fair enough.” He gave her a look, then began running on his own. “Last one to arrive pays for the food!”   
  
Nat groans, then began running to catch up with him. “Fucking _hell_ , Stark!”   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It hurts to remember it all, but he does anyway, as he sat on what was their regular super-secret spot.   
  
The place wasn’t that big. It was on top of a tower overlooking the New York skyline, his feet dangling on the air as he sat on the edge where he, Tony and Nat used to hang out at every Friday. It became their regular thing ever since that day—even when Nat or Tony are in a mission, they’ve managed to never miss a single “Fast Food Friday”. Whether it would be through calls, or holographic Skypes—they were always there with him every week, forgetting their duties as a businessman or saviors of the universe just for a few hours every Friday afternoon.   
  
And now they don’t anymore.   
  
It was aunt May who took him out to eat on Fridays, after the whole war thing went down. It was nice that she tried, he guesses but it just isn’t the same.   
  
Then it’s everyone altogether—everyone from the team, taking him out on Fast Food Friday as if it was one of their responsibilities. Some weeks it’s Sam and Bucky, after their daily duties as the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Sometimes it’s Thor and Loki, even though their afternoon always ends with a dangerous bet or a spilled soda. Sometimes it’s Carol and Val, too, coming down from the sky or wherever they were from—Peter didn’t mind going out with them, even if he felt like he was third wheeling. Some weeks when things got really busy, it’s just MJ and Ned.  
  
And some other times, it’s—  
  
“Peter!” A little girl yells, running out of the elevator with the fast food bag that’s almost as big as her. “That was _so_ cool! You were—” she’s imitating the sound of his web shooting excitedly. “When can I ride with you? You let MJ do it—”  
  
“Whoa, whoa—when did that happen?” Harley raises his eyebrows, walking after the small girl and setting the fast food bag on the floor. “You letting Morgan third wheel on your dates, Parker?”  
  
“Shut up, it’s called babysitting,” Peter rolls his eyes, grabbing Morgan when she gets too close to the edge and pulling her back to safety. “Easy, kiddo, we don’t want you to fall.”  
  
“Babysitting? Sounds more like practice for me,” Harley teases, earning a playful slap from the other boy.   
  
“What are you guys talking about?” Morgan asks, plopping herself down.   
  
“Nothing, nothing,” Peters says, glaring at Harley to shut up. “Come on, do you want to eat your nuggies first?”  
  
“Yeah!” Morgan exclaims. “Oh, wait, I almost forgot.” She rips one of the wrappers and held them out. “Food, please!”   
  
“Oh, right,” Harley says, dividing some of his fries and putting it on the wrapper.   
  
“Peter?”   
  
“Hold on,” he tells her, putting two mozzarella sticks and a packet of ketchup on it. “Is that good?”  
  
“Yeah. Now the nuggies,” Morgan nods, carefully stacking her nuggets on the wrapper, then running off to the corner to place the food where Nat and Tony’s photos stands.   
  
Peter and Harley watches her from afar.   
  
“You know, I really wish we could put ice cream there too,” Peter spoke up. “Nat had always liked them.”  
  
“It’ll melt, idiot,” Harley says jokingly.   
  
“I know. I just wished I could.”   
  
Silence. There’s only the soft afternoon breeze picking up, and the sound of the traffic below—even _that_ sounded so far away. Peter didn’t want to ruin the mood, but these times _really_ gets into his feelings whether he liked it or not.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry. I bet Nat’s got better ice cream than those McDonalds soft serve up there.” Harley says, looking up to the sky. “Huh. I wonder if they’re watching us.”  
  
“They are.” Peter says it with no hesitation. “Nat and Tony never misses Fast Food Friday no matter what happens. I don’t think even death could stop them.”  
  
Harley shrugs. “Well, Tony _always_ had some clever tricks up his sleeve, so I don’t doubt you one bit.”   
  
He laughs a little at that. “I missed them.”  
  
“I missed them, too.” The other boy agrees, sighing. “But, now they could see from up there that what they’ve done is worth it. The world, us, and… her.” Harley gestured at Morgan. “I don’t think they’d regret a single thing at all.”  
  
“Yeah.” Peter nods. “I guess you’re right.”   
  
“Okay, I’m done!” Morgan exclaims, walking back towards the two. “Let’s eat!”  
  
And as they sat there, on top of that skyscraper below the warm afternoon sun while the city skyline glitters by the sunlight, Peter could almost hear Nat and Tony bickering and laughing with them like a faint sound in the wind.  
  
Yeah. Harley was right.   
  
They wouldn’t regret a single thing at all.   
  
“Hey, can we go get ice cream after this?” Morgan spoke up out of nowhere, mouth full of food.   
  
He half laughed, half teared up at that comment while the girl and Harley stared at him in confusion.   
  
“Yeah, sure. We can get all the ice cream you want.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
